


虎头虎脑番外

by MRhyukjae



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae





	虎头虎脑番外

李赫宰在睡梦中被小老虎闹醒，习惯性地翻身想把扑腾的小家伙搂紧怀里。

“赫宰，赫宰你快起来！”小老虎爬起来一个劲儿地摇李赫宰，急得哭腔都出来了。

“怎么了？怎么了？”瞌睡虫一下子就跑了，蹭的从床上弹起来。

眼前的小老虎还穿着睡前李赫宰给穿上的蓝色格子睡衣，露出一片白花花的胸脯，通红着两只眼睛，骑在李赫宰腰上。最震惊的是他发间冒出的两只毛茸茸的耳朵，李东海已经能够把握好自己的尾巴和耳朵不让它随便跑出来。李赫宰弹起来的时候习惯性搂住小老虎的腰他一痒耳朵还跳了跳。李东海拉着他的手摸到身后，本来该会是尾椎骨的地方伸出一条长尾来在裤子里缩成一团。

“怎么回事？你不是已经能控制住了吗？”

他皱眉严肃的样子一直都让小老虎害怕，缩了缩脖子小嘴一瘪落下两颗金豆来，含含糊糊地说：“我发情期到了。”

李赫宰这才注意到小老虎睡裤顶起的小帐篷。他觉得羞一手拽着裤子一手去捂李赫宰的眼睛“你不要看，不准看！”

“挡着干嘛呀宝儿，又不是羞人的事儿！”把小老虎拉进怀里，手从睡裤里伸进去隔着内裤揉了揉蓬勃的欲望。小老虎性器温度比人类要高一些，握在手心里有一点烫手，像冬日里捧着刚从火炉中掏出来的红薯。小老虎浑身一震，眼泪掉的更凶，整个人靠在李赫宰身上手脚都不知道往哪里放了。

“宝儿你这是第一次发情期？”

小老虎摇摇头“两千岁成年以后每年都会有..呜...好奇怪...”

算算日子他竟然经历了三千多个发情期，李赫宰有点哽住。但是看他这个茫然无措的样子还有手里还没撸动几下就淌出一溜儿精水的小可爱分明就是第一次经历这样的情爱性事。

“那你以前发情期怎么过的？”

“唔..忍一忍就过了啊...实在难受就蹭被子...”

李赫宰实在忍不住笑，想着小祖宗浑身燥热无处抒解只能夹着被子又委屈又舒爽的样子只觉得被他可爱得心都要化了。拉着他无处安放的小爪子握住他自己挺翘欲望，小祖宗脸红得像颗小番茄，低着脑袋糯软地拱李赫宰的脑袋“为什么要握着那里？”

“宝儿以前都不知道的吗？”

“又没人教我...”

默默感叹一下性教育的重要性，李赫宰把他的睡裤和内裤一齐扒下来，露出白嫩的下身，换了个姿势从身后圈着小老虎，把他的双腿分开，肉棍颤颤巍巍地挺立在腿间。李赫宰拉了他的两只手一起握住“哥哥教你！”

“这不是什么羞人的事，这会让宝贝很舒服。宝贝自己觉得呢？”倒真像一个认真教学的老师，温柔缓慢地上下撸动，让他的好学生体验这种奇妙感觉。

“唔...很舒服，说不出来的感觉...赫宰也会这样吗？”

“当然，只要是男人都会这样的！”

“可是你们人类不是很害羞嘛？你们从来都不会把它露出来的！更不会让别人碰它！”

“你个小笨蛋，这个世界上除了哥哥和你任何人都不能看它，更不能让除了我们两以外的任何人碰它知道吗？”

“知道了，只有哥哥可以。”

腰间被李赫宰的东西抵得难受，他虽然不懂性事但是也知道那是和自己刚刚一样的东西，扭着身子也去摸李赫宰胯间的滚烫。他的掌心温度甚至比李赫宰火热欲望还要更烫一些，握上去的瞬间李赫宰深吸一口气觉得自己都要被烫化了。

“宝贝，首先你要明确这是爱人之间才能够做的事情，其次这件事可以有很多种不同的方式可能会像我们两个男人或者两个女人，但是更常见的是一个男人一个女人，但是这都不重要只是我们表达爱意的一种方式而已知道吗？”李东海如同一张白纸一样对性事一无所知，但性有时候会成为罪恶的根源，他觉得有必要让他明白这件事需要爱更需要尊重。“有很多事情等明天起床了哥哥再仔细地教你，现在先让我们都舒服一点。”

李东海初尝情事早就被情欲折磨得泪水涟涟，浑身泛起好看的粉色。即使这样他还是认真听李赫宰的话手里仍旧握着他的欲望试图让他也沉迷其中。李赫宰想了想从床头柜里翻出润滑油和安全套，想起自己买的时候还各种苦恼怎么跟不谙世事的小老虎说起这个美妙体验，结果没想到小老虎还有发情期这个神奇的存在。两人倒了个位置，让李东海躺在枕头上自己爬向床尾成了经典的69式。将润滑剂挤了一大坨在手里探进他的身后密地，控制住他下意识想夹紧的大腿，侧过身将挺立欲望含进嘴里，前后都努力开拓探索着。

小老虎连情事都没有经历过更别提后穴幽门的快乐，李赫宰手指像灵活的小蛇，在后穴里拉扯翻搅，按压前列腺鼓起的敏感处。小老虎被李赫宰彻底压制住，双腿大开，尾巴打成卷儿缠在李赫宰进出的手腕上搔痒。倾着身子抱住李赫宰的腿，脸蛋贴在大腿上，抽抽噎噎哭得不成样子。

小老虎可能是发情期的缘故连后穴都比正常人湿润许多，开拓着开拓着竟渗出点点滴滴的肠液来，顺着李赫宰的手腕往下流。李赫宰惊讶又惊喜，小老虎天赋异禀竟然能分泌出天然人体润滑液来。李赫宰把手指抽出来爬回床头，抱着已经脱了力的小老虎大大地亲了一口。“宝贝你真是太棒了！”

小老虎整个人早就爽得迷迷瞪瞪一点清醒意识都没有了，哪里还管着李赫宰为什么夸他，爬起来就要往他怀里拱。李赫宰猜他是对这陌生又强烈的快感有些害怕，依赖着要和李赫宰肌肤相亲才有安全感。把他翻过去从背后拥住他，让他的脊背紧紧贴住自己的胸口。抬起他的一条腿压在自己胯上，咬了咬毛茸茸的耳朵压低了声音在他耳边诱哄“宝贝，哥哥要进去了！”

“唔...赫啊...好胀...”

坚硬挤进火热后穴，李东海觉得自己整个人都被填满了，像缺失了一块的拼图总算是找到了契合的另一半圆满得让他情不自禁地流眼泪。李赫宰缓慢抽动先让他适应一下尺寸，见小穴开始裹紧想把粗硬往里吞时便开始剧烈抽插。快感太剧烈李东海不知道怎么办才好，抱紧了李赫宰胸前的手臂一边哭一边发出难耐的呻吟，一声比一声高亢撩人，他根本没有觉得害羞想过掩饰，将李赫宰带给他的快乐全都反馈给他，诚实得令人心醉。

李赫宰稍微停了停，整根抽出再整根顶进去，把卡在两人中间的虎尾拎出来，尾巴的主人早就舒爽到浑身瘫软哪里还能顾得上尾巴，任由自己的又一敏感地带落入旁人手中，李赫宰一捏他就哀哀叫唤。嘴上喊着不准捏却没有力气夺回自己的尾巴被捏得更凶，被人从尾巴尖一直撸到尾巴根，被欺负得眼睛通红却只能呜呜咽咽着将浓白精液吐在黑色床单上算是小小的报复。

李赫宰换了个姿势，让小老虎插着肉棍骑坐在自己身上，穴口紧致把肉棍狠狠箍住。小老虎根本不知道该怎么做两只虎爪撑在李赫宰腹肌上，李赫宰伸手去把白嫩脸蛋上的泪痕擦掉，那双漂亮的眼睛还在源源不断的掉下晶莹来，“小笨蛋，自己动一动。”

指导他自己上下起伏晃动着腰部让肉棍在他体内横冲直撞，发情的快感让他不管不顾地绞紧体内肆虐的肉柱。李赫宰看他逐渐得了趣，挺着腰配合他的动作，两手伸出捏住褐色的小乳头。食指和拇指捏住小小的一颗，轻轻揉捏抠弄，突然使力扯了一下挺立起的奶尖。李东海又痛又爽吓得连身下起伏都忘了，撑着李赫宰的腰呜呜地叫。李赫宰坐起来抱着他的腿就开始大力抽插，每一下都顶在敏感点上，李东海一双虎爪抱在李赫宰后背上乱抓。臀肉都被打得泛了红，夹在腰腹间的性器滴滴答答的淌水从黑色丛林流进两人结合的沟壑里。

浑身血液都涌向下腹，李赫宰射在小老虎体内。小老虎体温更高一些，感觉一股泉水流进火热的内里，激出一声绵长尖叫。

抱着小老虎躺在床上，也不管床单早就被两人的汗液弄得乱糟糟一团。捏了捏哭得气儿都喘不上来了的小老虎的小脸。

“小笨蛋，就知道哭。”

“是...是因为太舒服了...才不是只知道哭...”

“宝宝很棒！哥哥也很舒服！”

抱着软绵绵的小老虎去浴室清理，小老虎趴在浴缸边上，露出深红的穴口像一朵美丽的山茶花。李赫宰咽了咽口水，手指伸进去把自己弄在里面的东西清理出来，几乎是用尽了全身的理智才没有兽性大发再把小老虎折磨一回。

“哥哥这是不是爱人之间常常会做的事情啊？”

“是啊，怎么了？”

“没怎么，就是想到以后哥哥可以经常让我这么舒服就好开心哦！”


End file.
